


Pyjak Taxi Service

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [31]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: So far, it seemed that the Roombas had been a good addition to the Tempest.





	Pyjak Taxi Service

So far, it seemed that the Roombas had been a good addition to the Tempest. One had added to each deck and as the dust slowly vanished, so did the sneezes. Penny was reading through her messages in her quarters, having fed the hamster and the pyjak, when she heard a clatter. 

“Penny, you should come and see this.” Vetra said over the comms. Curious, Penny got up from her desk and walked to the cockpit, where Vetra was waiting. 

“Look.” She said, pointing the Roomba. Sitting atop the Roomba, a very confused expression on its face, was the pyjak.


End file.
